Messaging systems have been used for years to let users send and receive messages to each other. Currently, one of the simplest ways to send a message to another individual is to simply send a text message to the individual's cellular phone. Recently, it has been proposed to expand the capabilities of messaging systems so that subscribers of the network may be given the option of leaving a specific message at a particular coordinate location. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,107B2, SYSTEM AND METHOD OF ACCESSING AND RECORDING MESSAGES AT COORDINATE WAY POINTS, the author proposes that a subscriber can merely push a button at a specific location causing the Device to save the physical location. Then he can push a “record message” button which allows him to speak a message into his device. This message could be directions to the subscriber's house from the specific location or any other personal message. The message is then uploaded to the network where it will become available to other network subscribers. The person creating the message can designate whether the message is available to all subscribers, only the persons stored in the memory of the Subscriber's Device, a subset of the persons stored in memory, or even a single person.
In order to enhance the user's experience with the above-type of context-aware messaging system, the types of information provided to the users must go beyond simple text, images, and video. With this in mind, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/844,538, MOBILE VIRTUAL AND AUGMENTED REALITY SYSTEM, by Buhrke et al. proposes a system that leaves virtual graffiti for individuals. During operation a user can create “virtual graffiti” that will be left for a particular device to view as part of an augmented reality scene.
While the system of Buhrke does enhance a user's experience, a need exists for a method and apparatus for easily creating the virtual graffiti that will be left for a particular device to view.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.